Bismarck family
The Bismarck Family is a German American Family who lives in the United States and Germany, who's ancestors are from Sweden and are of Scandinavian Heritage and Arctic Native American and Indigenous European Ancestral roots of ethnicity, and the family is a fictional family who came from Garrett Bailey's wattpad book, Bismarck's German Castle, a world war ii historical fiction that is about a Reform Judaism Swedish immigrant who hides in Neuschwanstein Castle from Hitler and creates a family, who got ended up facing a tragedy in the end of the War in Europe and the family's child survived without them. The Bismarck Family traced from Bismarck's German Castle all the way to Chawosauria, and the two stories share only one character, Dragomir Bismarck, who was born in Germany and moved to America for refuge from Allied occupied Germany and grew up in America and continued his family there. The Bismarck Family are suing the Chawosaurian Government with ''Bismarck v. Chawmania'', their last case, ''Bismarck v. Chawosauria'', did not go so well, the court didn't gave them a say in that case. Despite the majority religion is Reform Judaism, their second major religion is Lutheranism. History Viking Age The History of the Bismarcks started with the Vikings, the first Bismarcks has a history of connection with the Ancient Chawosaurians and were Vikings that encountered the Native Americans in Canada. Modern History The Bismarcks had evolved from the Russian Revolution to World War 2, under a religious diverse family between the Lutherans and the Jews, Jewish Bismarck Family Members such as Wolfgang Bismarck and Dragomir Bismarck were abandoned by their Lutheran Bismarck Family Members in Malmo, Sweden and New York City between the years of 1890 to 1947. Controversies Tensions between Lutherans and Jews in the Family Bismarck Family Members who are Jewish, including Dragomir Bismarck, the honorable of the family, face discrimination in the family. A long history of Antisemitism, like the Montgomery Family, one of their incest connected families, they have a history of Anti-Jewish Discrimination. Sexual Misconduct The Bismarck Family has incest connections with the Schwartz Family and the Montgomery Family, the Montgomery Family began as their neighbors back in the 1980s, and the Montgomery Family had incest ties with the Schwartz since the late 1950s. Jonathan Bismarck was accused by 12 women of rape back in High School in the mid to late 1970s. Jonathan Bismarck ii was widely accused of sexual assault by 32 women back in High School back in the late 2000s. Nicholas D. Bismarck was accused of sexual assault by 3 girls in 2017. Nordic Christianity The Bismarck Family and Nazi Germany both practiced a religious movement called "Positive Christianity", a white supremacist movement aimed to enforce Racial Tensions within the Christian Ideology. Some of the Bismarcks still worship Positive Christianity while others worship regular Nordic Christianity denominations such as the Church of Sweden and the Church of Denmark. Accusations and Participations of Racism Before, During and After the 2016 United States Presidential Election, the majority of Bismarcks, including Jonathan Bismarck Jr, have a long history of Racial Discrimination, including they voted for Donald Trump for racist reasons only, many Bismarcks participate in the Ku Klux Klan, National Socialist Movement, and the Skin Heads movements. In 2013, the Bismarcks were sued for Employment Discrimination against Hispanic Americans and African Americans. Opposition to the State of Israel The Bismarck Family unanimously oppose the State of Israel, but the reasons are divided, reason one for some, it's a Jewish State, others, Israel is a War Criminal violating the Human Rights for Palestinians, even Jewish Family Members, Dragomir Bismarck and others are generally opposed to Israel.